The present invention relates to a lens module, especially to a lens module applied on digital cameras or mobile phones that uses electromagnetic force to driving the lens for adjusting focus.
Digital cameras or mobile phones with a shot function have a lens module with a focus-adjusting device. The lens modules available now are designed with features of light, think, compact, precision and durability. Traditional focus-adjusting devices also use electromagnetic force. However, the coil is disposed around a linked body with lens and a magnetic surrounding the coil is also a circular magnetic (like a ring) so that the parts occupy quite large volume. Moreover, traditional lens modules use spring blades to be balanced with the electromagnetic force. The spring blade is easy to be distorted by external force, such as vibration, returning back or after being used for a period of time so that the stability and the precision of focus-adjustment are influenced.